The Trial of Jameson
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: Remember that one episode in Spider-Man: The Animated Series where Jameson is responsible for the creation of Scorpion? The writers could've used that to get Jameson arrested and convicted in the final season, but no, they didn't have the guts. It's my version of how the series should've ended. I could've written a bad ending for Jameson, but that would make me no better than him.


**_The Trial of Jameson_**

Over at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson was on the phone.

"No, you listen to me!" he yelled out loud. "I want proof that Spider-Man is a criminal, or you're fired!"

Slamming the phone down, Jameson sighs in frustration. He's been after Spider-Man for years, and has been unsuccessful at having him unmasked and eliminated. And then a group of police officers bust into his office.

"J. Jonah Jameson, you're under arrest." The head officer says.

Meanwhile, over at Peter Parker's house, Mary Jane was on the sofa watching TV while Peter was getting popcorn from the microwave. Just as he was pouring it from the bag into a bowl, he heard Mary Jane call him in surprise.

"Peter, come quick! Jameson's on the news!"

"Let me guess, more ranting about Spider-Man?" Peter guesses.

"No, he's been arrested."

In shock, Peter drops his bowl of popcorn and hurries to the living room. To his surprise, on his TV, Jameson was in handcuffs being taken away by the police. What shocked Peter even more was that there was someone who looked rather similar to Spider-Man. He wore a yellow and white outfit without the black web-like lines, red lenses served as the eyes of his mask, a white web was the symbol on his chest instead of a black spider, and he had white web launchers at the top of his wrists rather than below. According to the interviewing reporter, the Spider-Man lookalike is a new hero who found Jameson guilty of a crime.

"My name is Lightning Web." the supposed new hero said. "Spider-Man should be thanking me for getting that yellow journalist, Jameson, off his back after all these years."

Peter turned off the TV, having heard enough.

"Peter, what are you going to do?" Mary Jane asked.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Peter replies.

Suiting up as Spider-Man, Peter goes to find Lightning Web, believing that this so-called new hero has used fake evidence to frame Jameson. He eventually finds Lightning Web on a rooftop.

"Welcome, Spider-Man, I've been expecting you." Lightning Web says as he walks towards Spider-Man, extending his hand.

Swatting Lightning Web's hand away, Spider-Man says "You have some nerve framing Jameson!"

"You're joking." Lightning Web says as he crosses his arms. "Using evidence against criminals is hardly framing."

"But Jameson isn't a criminal!" Spider-Man claims.

"Oh yeah?" Lightning Web says. "In case you didn't know, Jameson was responsible for the creation of the Scorpion, one of your enemies. I merely gathered evidence of that to prove how much of a criminal Jameson is. Besides, it makes life for photographers like Peter Parker easier."

Snapping upon hearing that, Spider-Man throws a punch only for Lightning Web to block it.

"Calm down, it's for the better." Lightning Web says.

Spider-Man tries punching Lightning Web again only to have his fist grabbed.

"What Jameson did was criminal. It's time you accept that." Lightning Web says calmly.

"That doesn't justify replacing him!" Spider-Man yells as tries to move his other arm to punch Lightning Web only to be pushed back.

Spider-Man then tries using his web shooters on Lightning Web only for him to retaliate with yellow webbing of his own. Upon connecting with Spider-Man's webbing, the yellow webbing electrifies both it and him.

"Don't fight it, Spider-Man." Lightning Web says. "I'm going to prosecute Jameson. In court that it."

As he starts walking away, Spider-Man, barely able to stand, says "No if I…defend him…first…" and tries to hit Lightning Web with another web blast.

A yellow electric blade forms from one of Lightning Web's launchers and with one swing, he slashes Spider-Man's webbing apart.

"What'll you do? If you defend him, you'll risk not only his position being replaced, but also your reputation as a hero." Lightning Web warns.

"Better than being a one-sided accuser like you." Spider-Man says. "If I win, you leave Jameson alone."

"Fair enough, but if I win, which I will, Jameson gets locked in a mental institution for the rest of his days, and you will have to give up getting in my way." Lightning Web declares. "I'll see you in court."

As they go separate ways, Spider-Man heads over to the police station where Jameson is being held to talk to him.

"It's true, Spider-Man, I did create Scorpion to get rid of you." Jameson says nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of this. I promise." Spider-Man replies.

The next day, the day of the trial, Jameson was thinking that he had no way out of this, even with Spider-Man as his only defense. On the side of the prosecution was Lightning Web who was looking very confident in convicting Jameson. Though Spider-Man tried to claim that Jameson wasn't all bad and even helped him clear Robbie's name when he was accused of a crime, Lightning Web showed video evidence of Jameson being present when Mac Gargan was being transformed into the Scorpion. Lightning Web also says that later on, after this trial, he'll also get to pressing charges against the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, who was responsible for having Robbie accused in the first place. Meanwhile, Fisk, who watching this from a monitor in his office, was starting to feel angry. And then, to his surprise, Lightning Web presents a lost private copy of Fisk's arrest in the past.

Full of rage, Fisk bangs his fists on the armrests of his chair and yells "Blast! How did he get that!?"

As the trial continued, Lightning Web shows the court a video glimpse of Jameson's future if he were to be convicted. On the screen was Jameson in a straitjacket in a mental hospital whining and being injected with drugs.

Freaking out upon seeing this, Jameson pleads "Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll change! I'll change!"

"Turn it off! You're scaring him!" Spider-Man says.

"I don't think so." Lightning Web replies.

As Jameson faints, Spider-Man yells "Turn it off or I'll-"

And then the judge bangs his gravel and says "Enough. No more of that video!"

Lightning Web turns it off and says "Admit it, Spider-Man: it the end for Jameson."

The judge then says "I hereby find the defendant, J. Jonah Jameson, not guilty."

"WHAT!?" Lightning Web says in shock. "But he was responsible for creating the Scorpion!"

"That doesn't excuse dehumanizing him over it." The judge corrects. "Jameson will serve three months under house arrest."

"You'll regret this." Lightning Web says before teleporting out in a yellow beam of light.

Days later, the police, with some help from Spider-Man, have apprehended Wilson Fisk and had him sentenced to life in prison. Months later, Jameson was back at his job at running the Daily Bugle, but this time, on good terms with Spider-Man. Lightning Web, however, has his doubts that it will last, and constantly spies on Jameson in case he makes one more wrong move.


End file.
